


Sundown

by tessafreakingvirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessafreakingvirtue/pseuds/tessafreakingvirtue
Summary: The sun isn't the only thing going down.





	Sundown

She stretched her legs out, pointing her toes and admiring the blood red polish that adorned her nails. The sun was hot against her skin and she could already feel the pink warmth of a sunburn beginning to settle on her pale flesh. Dark sunglasses covered her green eyes and she laid her head back against the lounge chair, adjusting the straps of her white bikini to promote maximum sun exposure. 

Scott was beside her, bare-chested but wearing black shorts that rested just below his hips. He didn’t have as much trouble tanning as Tessa did, and he also didn’t try as hard. He would lounge like this at her cottage on warm summer days and, sure enough, his shoulders and chest would start to turn a lovely shade of gold that she both admired and envied. 

Her long days in the sun left her with an abundance of freckles and a sunburn that never strayed from its cycle of burn, fade, repeat. She squinted at her feet now through her dark sunglasses framed in a red that matched her toes. 

“I think maybe my foot has a tan,” she announced, holding it up so that Scott could judge for himself. “What do you think?”

“I think you need to come to terms with the fact that you’re going to live the rest of your life naturally pale,” he returned sleepily. She glanced over at him, arms behind his head with his eyes closed.

“You’re lucky,” she replied, “you don’t even have to try. It just happens. I mean, you’re not exactly tan, but at least you manage to get some color.” 

“Yeah,” he mused after a moment, “and the chicks dig it.”

She shot him a narrowed glance and he peeked at her through heavy eyelashes, laughing at the expression on her face. 

“You being the primary chick,” he finished his thought, and she scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“You mean the only one.”

“Hey, I can’t help what they dig. I didn’t say I’m giving them the time of day, but I can’t stop them from admiring.” 

Scott’s hand came from behind his head and he reached out to her. She slipped her fingers into his palm and he brushed his lips over her knuckles. They didn’t speak for a moment as they watched the sun sink lower behind the trees, the gradual shift from late afternoon to early evening. 

“Let’s head inside for the night, eh?” He asked, turning to her with the question. 

She sighed, realizing that her dream of sun-kissed skin would stay exactly that. 

“Mmm, not yet,” she groaned, “the sunset is so beautiful. Let’s watch it together. Please?”

She looked toward him, already pulling the dark glasses from her eyes in order to flutter her eyelashes at him in the way that always seemed to bring him around to her point of view. It seemed to work, as he was already watching her with large, dark eyes that told her she had won him over. 

“Okay,” he relinquished after a brief pause, “but let’s move to the porch. You’re starting to burn and you’re mean when you’re in pain.” He pushed himself from his lounge chair and she laughed but followed and did not protest. 

The porch was made from sturdy wood, dark in color and smooth to the touch. It was uncovered but set beneath the sprawling A-frame of the cottage, which blocked it from the sun’s touch during the day but provided the perfect views of summer sunsets. Scott sunk into an overstuffed patio chair while Tessa poured them each a glass of wine, her fingers curling around the delicate stems of the glasses as she carried them over to Scott. 

She handed Scott his glass and then moved to the seat next to his, but his hand came up in a silent gesture, patting his leg to encourage her to join him in the chair.  
She grinned and slid into the chair, shifting so that her legs stretched over his, her back against the arm rest. He had slipped a simple black t-shirt over his bare chest, but she remained in her white bikini and felt an odd mixture of unabashed eroticism and embarrassment at the way Scott’s eyes traveled down her body. 

They sat and talked, slowly draining their glasses as the sun continued to sink lower in the sky. The sound of crickets singing their evening songs began to overtake the busy sounds of a summer day on the lake, and their conversation suddenly faded. 

She stretched against him, shifting her position as she straightened her posture. She sat back against his chest and after a moment felt his lips on the exposed skin of her shoulder as he placed a few soft kisses there. 

She made a small noise of contentment and he allowed his lips to trace a line from their current position to her neck, using his fingers to brush her dark hair from her ear when his lips found it. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he spoke, his voice suddenly tinted with lust. 

She didn’t respond, but tilted her head to allow him further access to the sacred spot just at the top of her jaw, behind her ear. He nibbled there for a moment, her breath becoming heavier as his mouth tickled her skin. 

In a moment, his hand was on her. His fingers were brushing her hip bone, toying with the hem of her bikini. She tensed without realizing it, squeezing her thighs together in response to the unexpected stimulus. His hand paused where it was for a moment before sliding down the front of the bikini bottoms, searching for her warm center.

“Scott…” she said his name as a plea, unsure if she meant to ask him to stop or continue. His hand paused, but his breath was in her ear again and a wave of anticipatory pleasure rippled through her. 

“Let me,” he whispered, fingers pressing against the cool triangle covering her sensitive core. “I want to make you feel good.”

Tessa turned her head, her green eyes meeting his. Her skin was flushed and warm, though the sun was not to blame anymore. Her eyes questioned him, but he smiled softly at her. She opened her mouth to ask, but couldn’t find any words that felt right for the moment. Instead, she sunk back against him carefully, and after a moment, allowed her thighs to part slightly, giving him unspoken access. 

His hand continued its movement then, touching her through the bikini bottoms, causing her to draw into herself slightly as his fingers teased her. She could already feel the wetness pooling between her legs and bucked against his hand slightly, encouraging him to get on with the process. He chuckled against her skin, his mouth kissing the top of her spine, his tongue darting out to taste the salt of her skin. 

“Don’t tease,” she begged him, and he obeyed, moving his hand to slip it beneath her bikini bottoms, his fingers gliding over the smooth skin that protected her inner folds. She felt swollen and wet beneath his touch and he used two fingers to part her lips, his fingertips suddenly slick with her wetness. 

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath, and the thought of what this was undoubtedly doing to him caused another rush of wetness between her thighs. His fingers teased her, lightly brushing up the line of her inner folds before the tip of his middle finger found her clit, already swollen and peeking out of its protective hood. 

“Oh,” she sucked her breath in, jerking her hips in response to his discovery. He began to rub slow, gentle circles around the sensitive bud and she whimpered beneath his touch, sighing softly and whispering his name when he varied speeds. 

Tessa ached for him, pressing herself against his gentle touch, chasing the feeling of his fingers against her. Her body shuddered as he increased his speed, his breath hot in her ear whispering filthy things that only he knew about her. Whispering things that only they did together, things that he knew made her wet for him.  
His hand pulled away suddenly and she groaned at the loss of contact, collapsing against his chest with the disappointment of being denied the high that she’d been so close to achieving. 

“Not yet,” he explained, slipping his hand from her bottoms and trailing his fingers lightly up her toned abs, leaving a trail of her own wetness on her skin. She watched his hand move, turning to look at him as he brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her. Her inner muscles fluttered at the sight of his tongue licking the slick wetness from his fingertips. “God, Tessa. You taste so fucking good. There’s nothing I love more than the taste of you in my mouth, but… that will have to wait.”

“Scott,” she groaned his name, tossing her head back in frustration. “Don’t do this to me. Please.”

“Please what?” He feigned ignorance, his lips brushing over her skin.

“Please…” the word escaped her softly again, feeling the heartbeat between her legs as blood rushed to her clit. 

“Tell me what you want,” he ordered, his mouth against her ear. His fingers stroked her inner thigh as he spoke, coming so dangerously close to the spot she ached for him to be, but dancing over the sensitive area each time he approached it. 

“I want…” she sighed, pressing her face against him. He knew this was one of the hardest parts for her; saying the things she needed from him. It was the way he looked at her, his eyes so hungry and full of lust that she found it hard to look directly back at him. “I want you to make me come.”

“Okay.” He didn’t miss a beat, still kissing her skin, tickling her inner thigh with his fingernails. “How should I do that?”

“Touch me,” she finally answered, her hand grasping desperately for his. “I want you to touch me until I come.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked, his hand _finally_ moving toward her hot center. He lightly flicked his finger over her sensitive clit and she shuddered beneath his touch. “Like this?” 

“Yes,” she breathed desperately, “but under my clothes.”

He followed her instructions, his fingers slipping beneath her bikini bottoms again, teasing her with his fingertips as he parted her folds, gently stroking her wetness. 

“Like this?” He asked, and her hand found his arm, clutching it as he traced small circles on her clit. She nodded, her lips parting with a pleasurable sigh as she shifted on his lap. 

“Yes, please,” she murmured, rocking her hips in time with his hand. “Like that.”

“Just like that,” he repeated against her skin, “so… not like this?” To emphasize his words, he slipped one long finger inside her, sighing as her muscles gripped the digit.  
Tessa sucked in a breath, her head tilting back as her hips involuntarily bucked toward his hand, urging him further, but he was already buried to the third knuckle.

“Oh, God,” she moaned softly, pushing herself against him, desperate now for more. “Yes, please. Like that.”

“So tell me what you want,” he encouraged her again, his finger withdrawing from her before slipping back in, steeping himself in her warm, wet tunnel. 

“I want you to fuck me with your fingers,” she spoke suddenly, no longer shy at the idea of using dirty words with him. His digit deep inside her had washed away her inhibitions and her brain could only focus on one thing now: feeling more of him within her. “Please, Scott.”

“There you go,” he spoke to her, his voice hoarse with lust now. “That’s what I wanted to hear.” 

Without waiting for further instruction, his index finger joined his middle finger, slipping into her entrance and burying themselves there until he slid them out, repeating the motion as she shifted and squirmed on his lap, her legs trembling as she pushed herself against his hand. Her legs parted for him, her bikini bottom barely covering the area between her legs as his fingers twisted and dived beneath it. 

“Are you going to come?” He challenged her, her eyes closed, the sun reflecting against her skin as it sank lower in the sky. 

“Yeah,” she barely managed the word, nodding her confirmation as a third finger slipped inside her. She let out a soft whimper as she adjusted to the girth, pleasure and discomfort mixing together as his fingers slowed to help her accommodate him. “Oh, _Scott_.”

“You’re so tight,” he hummed the words against her skin, “so wet and tight.”

“I’m going to come,” she announced at the same time he felt the initial flutter of her muscles around his fingers. “Oh, God, I can’t help it.”

“Come for me,” he encouraged her, his right hand continuing to dip and twist inside of her as his left finally pushed down the damp white fabric, exposing her center to the cool night air, his thumb circling her clit as she rode his hand. Her hips bucked, breath shuddering as she moved, her lips parted and eyes closed. Her dark eyelashes fluttered against her ivory cheek as she chased the orgasm he drew from her, her stomach muscles tensing and relaxing as she pushed herself against his hand.

“Scott-” his name came out in a choked gasp as she felt the initial wave of pleasure tear through her. Scott recognized the tightening of her inner muscles and worked faster, pumping his fingers and circling his thumb as her legs began to shake, breathy whimpers escaping from her. “I’m coming!” 

The words had barely left her lips before she was shuddering and making soft, breathy moans as she came, her inner muscles milking his fingers, gripping them so tightly that it was difficult to fully slip them from her until her orgasm had subsided. The involuntary muscles spasms quivered inside her as she melted around him, her legs turning to jelly as she suddenly found herself unable to support her own weight.

“That was so beautiful,” he spoke softly to her, withdrawing his fingers slowly as she began to come down from her high, her body still trembling and her breath escaping in whimpers. “You’re so beautiful when you come.”

He drew his fingers to his mouth again and, slipping each one between his lips, licked them clean as Tessa watched him. Finally, she found the strength to pull herself into a sitting position, turning to face him, grabbing his face between her hands and kissing him hard and deep, the taste of her still on his tongue. 

She pulled away breathlessly after a moment, her lips full and eyes dark with lust. She curled against his chest and they remained that way as the sun set, bathing them in darkness, the cool breeze blowing over her bare skin. 

“Thank you for watching the sunset with me,” she finally spoke, her voice edged with fatigue. “Maybe next time we can try for the sunrise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just work with the material given to me.


End file.
